Daisy's Shotgun Wedding Alternate Ending
by star1kings
Summary: This is an alternate ending for Daisy's Shotgun Wedding. The beginning starts as an entry in Daisy's diary. She finds out the real reason why the boys have become overprotective of her since they come back from NASCAR.


Another part of Daisy's Diary.

Ending for Daisy's Shotgun Wedding. It would be helpful to watch the episode Daisy's Shotgun Wedding.

Warning: This is Slash, but it's clean, only a mention of a relationship between two male cousins. The only thing you see is a kiss.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or making money from this. Just for fun.

(Daisy's diary entry)

I couldn't understand why Bo and Luke were being so protective of me since they got back from being on the NASCAR circuit, today I found out why.

Flashback

"Hey Bo! I need ya to chop up some of this wood so Luke and I can stack it."  
"I got it Bo."  
"Now Luke. I asked Bo to do that."  
"It's no problem, I got it."  
"Now Luke, don't think I haven't noticed that since you two come back, that you've been doin' all the hard work. Like choppin' wood, or moving feed or hay. What's wrong with Bo? Why ain't he pullin' his weight?"  
"It's not like that Uncle Jesse."  
"How is it like then Luke?" Bo looked at Luke and he just nodded.  
"I can't quite do heavy lifting right now." He started to unbutton his shirt, "not until my ribs heal." Bo opened his shirt and showed Jesse his taped ribs.  
"Boy what happened to ya?" He asked with concern showing in his eyes.  
"I was jumped by two guys in a parking lot, when I was getting some burgers. Broke four ribs and got a concussion. That's why Luke had to finish the race for me."  
"I'm sorry Bo, why did they hurt ya?"  
"Wrong place, wrong time, I reckon." Dasiy was standing there unobserved and heard the conversation.  
"Were you ever gonna tell us, Bo?" Asked Daisy.  
"Nope."  
"Why not?" Daisy almost demanded to know.  
"It's no big deal."  
"No big deal? What is that suppose to mean?"  
"Now Daisy, he has his reasons. Let's leave it be." Replied Jesse. Daisy just stood there with her arms crossed waiting for Bo to explain. Although she would be waiting a long time, because Bo was in no hurry to explain.  
"How long have you been standing there?" Asked Luke.  
"I heard everything Luke. What happened Bo? Why would they jump ya?"  
Bo sighed and told her, "We stopped in alittle town on our way to Mobile. There was bar down the road from the campsite. I stopped in for some burgers, when I was about to get into the mustang two guys jumped me." He paused trying to find the right words.  
"That don't make any sence. Why?"  
"I'm getting to that Daisy, the bar unknown to me was a gay bar. When I left it, the two guys jumped me because they thought that I was." Both Daisy and Jesse nodded.  
"So what does that have to do with me?"  
"We figured if someone could easily hurt Bo." That statement got a glare from Bo. Luke looked at him and replied, "You know what I mean Bo." Luke turned and faced Daisy again.  
"Anyway, even though Bo was bigger than them, it didn't matter when they tried to use a baseball bat." Daisy put her hand over her mouth and told Bo, "I'm sorry Bo."  
"It's ok, Daisy-girl." He gave her a hug and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. When she hugged him alittle too hard he replied, "watch the ribs now."  
"Sorry."  
"Yeah." Bo right now was getting somewhat annoyed with everyone telling him how sorry they were. It wasn't like they could do anything about it, nor did it take away any fear he may have about people walking up behind him.  
"Do you have to follow up with Doc?" Asked Jesse.  
"Yeah, next week I have an appointment."  
"Why didn't Doc tell me?"  
"Well, Bo ain't exactly a kid anymore. Doctor patient privilege I reckon." Jesse nodded at Luke's reply.  
"I'm sorry I was so hard on ya Bo."  
"Yeah, I know." Bo shook his head and started to walk away.  
"Bo?" Bo didn't respond he just kept walking. Jesse looked at Luke and he just shrugged, then followed. Jesse and Daisy just stood there watching them leave.  
"What did I say?" Asked Jesse.  
"There's more going on then they're saying." Remarked Daisy.  
"We best let it be. Was there something you needed to tell us?"  
"Lunch is ready." Jesse nodded, and they walked into the house. Luke followed Bo to their pond that was about a mile or so from the house. Bo sat on a rock by the egde of the pond, and just looked over the water. He didn't even acknowledge Luke when he walked up.  
"You ok?" Bo just shrugged, and remained quite.  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"Everyone keeps tellin' me that they're sorry. I'm sick of hearing it, is all. Would they..." He paused, he wasn't sure if he should even finish his sentance.  
"Would they, what?" When Bo didn't answer, Luke sat there quiet. Several minutes passed when Bo finished his question.  
"Would they be sorry, if they knew the truth about us?" Luke just stared at Bo, he was surprised at that question.  
"I..um...I, don't know Bo. I would think that they would be." Luke thought about it. "Wouldn't they?"  
"Remember what happened when we was kids?"  
When they were both 13, Jesse walked in on the boys in the barn. Luke had Bo in his arms, he told Bo that he loved him and gave him a kiss. Well, Jesse lost it and ended up giving them a spanking of a life-time.  
"We were kids then Bo. Jesse just wanted to protect us, I guess."  
"By givin' us the beating of our life? My backside hurt for days Luke."  
"I know, so did mine."  
"I'm more terrified of him finding out then anyone else in Hazzard." Bo said this as tears weld up in his eyes.  
"Oh Bo." Luke put his arm around him and held him close, as he kissed the top of his head. He just held him for several minutes until Bo stopped crying and wiped his eyes.  
"We're older now, Jesse will understand. Besides, I have no plans on tellin' anyone about us, do you?"  
"Of course not, Luke. I still think Jesse would disown us if he found out." They both sat quiet for several more minutes. Then Luke asked Bo a question.  
"Are you sorry?"  
"Sorry for fallin' in love with you?" Luke nodded. Bo turned Luke's head so he could look at him in the eyes. "That. I will never be sorry for." Luke smiled at that comment. As they were looking over the water Luke once again broke the silence.  
"You miss it?"  
"What? Racin' in NASCAR?" Luke nodded. "No, I thought it would be different I guess. Here the officals consider both of us drivers. It's no fun without you ridin' next to me. Besides, it got kind of got boring drivin' in circles week after week."  
"You won eight races though."  
"Seven, you won the last one, remember?"  
"That was fun." Luke smiled at the memory of the last race. "You ready to go back?" He asked about a half hour later.  
"I guess." Luke pulled him to his feet, and Bo wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him into a kiss.  
"Let's get going, before they send a search party out for us." Luke told him.  
"Kill joy." Luke grabbed his hand and pulled him alittle towards the house. They held hands until they were in view of the house. When they got in the house, they all sat down and enjoyed lunch and each other's company. Then they got ready for the new day's adventure.


End file.
